Bad Omen
by Minami4847
Summary: Langit itu jahat, lihatlah mereka mulai bermain akan nasib sekarang. Dosa apa yang telah dia perbuat? Dosa apa yang telah mereka lakukan? Kenapa cincin nasib hanya membawanya pada kesedihan? Apakah kebahagiaan memang tidak pernah ada? Ilusi apa yang bahkan sanggup mempermainkan seorang Dewa?
1. Chapter 1

Bad Omen

Chapter 1

Disclaimer :

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning : AU! Typo(s), OOC, Yaoi, BL

Pair : AkaKi, Kami!AkaKid!Kise, Slight!KagaKuro

Genre : Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Rating : T

Summary: Seijuurou adalah dewa pembawa kematian, semua yang ada padanya hanyalah hal buruk. Ryouta adalah seorang anak periang yang sangat manis, kasih sayang selalu tercurah padanya, semua yang ada padanya adalah hal baik. Hari itu, atas seizin langit sebuah pertemuan terwujud, hal baik bagaikan langit cerah sukses tersapu oleh sebuah badai kecil, sebuah hal buruk yang menimpa Ryouta, di mana cinta kasih tidak akan dapat menolongnya.

* * *

" _Uncle_ aku pergi dulu!"

"Ouh! Berhati-hatilah di jalan Ryouta! Jangan bermain di sungai!"

"Ha'i~ _ssu_!"

Dengan senyum cerah anak bersurai pirang itu berlari keluar. Mendapat izin dari paman galaknya itu adalah hal langka, kalau saja bukan karena paman biru kesayangannya, mungkin sisa libur musim panasnya hanya akan dihabiskan di rumah saja.

"Hah~ liburan di desa itu memang bagus _ssu_ , tapi jika hanya dihabiskan di rumah itukan tidak menyenangkan!"

Desahan penuh keluhlah yang dilayangkan si pirang ketika dirinya telah berjalan cukup jauh dari rumah sang paman. Kaki mungil itu terus melangkah, karena tidak mendapat izin bermain di sungai, anak berusia delapan tahun itupun memilih untuk menjelajah hutan, bukankah sungai dan hutan adalah tempat yang paling menarik ketika kau berada di desa? Setidaknya itulah yang Ryouta kecil pikirkan.

Langkah kecilnya terhenti, baru beberapa langkah dirinya memasuki hutan kedua manik madu itu mengerjap tidak percaya. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat hutan secara langsung, kalau sebelumnya hanya bisa melihat dari buku ataupun televisi, melihat secara langsung adalah yang terbaik. Senyum senang kembali terukir pada wajahnya. Ryouta mulai bersemangat, dan kembali melangkahkan kedua kakinya.

"Yosh! Saatnya penjelajahan dimulai!"

Kembali kedua kaki mungil itu melangkah, memberikan senyum yang jauh lebih cerah dibanding sebelumnya adalah hal pertama yang Ryouta kecil lakukan ketika dirinya memasuki hutan lebih jauh. Si pirang kecil itu benar-benar bersemangat sampai dirinya tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata beda warna mengawasinya.

"Waaaaah."

Raut takjub dan penuh kekaguman ditunjukkan oleh si pirang kecil, mendapati diri berada di tengah hutan dengan banyak jenis bunga berhambur, Ryouta benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri, terlebih ketika kedua manik emasnya menangkap sebuah aliran sungai kecil berada tepat di tengah-tengah hutan. Benar-benar hal sempurna yang harus dimiliki sebuah desa. Begitulah menurutnya.

"Ikan!"

Berlari. Kali ini Ryouta benar-benar melupakan pesan pamannya, melihat sekumpulan ikan hias berkumpul pada aliran sungai itu sukses membuat rasa penasaran dan rasa ingin tahu menghampirinya. Dia terus berlari sampai ada sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.—

"Jarang sekali melihat anak kecil bermain di sini."

—Tepat sebelum dirinya menceburkan diri pada sungai kecil di tengah sana.

"Hum?"

Ryouta berbalik, melayangkan pandangan pada daerah di belakangnya, rasa penasaran akan ikan-ikan kecil itu kini tergantikan pada sosok dibalik suara yang baru saja menghentikannya. Kedua manik emasnya bergulir menatap satu persatu pepohonan yang ada disana, mungkinkah ada seseorang yang tengah bersembunyi disana?

" _Da—dare dessu ka?_ "

Gugup. Tidak menemukan darimana suara itu berasal, Ryouta kecil mulai gemetar. Dia pernah melihat ini sebelumnya, dari salah satu film horror yang pernah diberikan oleh pamannya. Ketika ada anak nakal yang bermain di hutan tanpa seizing orang tuanya, sesosok makhluk yang biasa disebut sebagai Hikiko akan membunuh dan memutilasinya, awalnya Ryouta tidak mempercayai hal itu, tapi mendapati hal ini —akan— terjadi padanya, dia benar-benar tidak bisa membuat dirinya untuk tidak takut.

"Hahaha, aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan ketakutan seperti itu."

Kedua iris keemasan Ryouta kini dapat melihat dengan jelas, bukan sosok anak kecil jelek seperti Hikiko, tapi seorang pria dengan surai kemerahan, wajahnya terbilang cukup 'keren' walau pakaiannya cukup aneh dimata si pirang kecil, mengenakan montsuki ditambah dengan hakama dan haori di musim panas, itu benar-benar aneh, apa pria itu tidak kepanasan?

Pria dengan surai merah itu kini tersenyum —lembut— ke arahnya, seakan tahu apa yang tengah berada dalam pikiran si pirang kecil, tangan pria itu terulur, melambai memberi isyarat bagi Ryouta untuk mendekat, sebelum akhirnya isyarat itu diperjelas dengan sebuah panggilan kecil untuknya.

"Kemarilah, di sana berbahaya."

Ryouta tidak punya pilihan selain menuruti apa yang dikatakan pria itu, nyatanya walaupun itu hanya sungai kecil, sungai tetaplah sungai dan itu memang berbahaya, terlebih pamannya telah melarang untuk mendekati sungai bukan? Tidak peduli besar ataupun kecil. Jadi yang bisa dia kakukan saat ini adalah menjauh dari sungai, dan membuat jarak yang cukup antara dirinya dan pria bersurai merah itu.

"U— _Uncle_ bilang… untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan orang yang tidak dikenal."

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika berkenalan?"

Kedua manik Ryouta mengerjap, raut wajahnya tampak serius sebelum berganti dengan sebuah senyum cerah 'terbit' di sana. Itu bukan penawaran yang buruk, setidaknya Ryouta dapat bertanya banyak hal pada pria itu, karena bagaimanapun pria itu terlihat cukup pandai, bahkan melebihi kedua pamannya.

"Um! _Ore wa, Kise Ryouta dessu! Oji_ -san _wa?_ "

Pria bersurai merah itu hanya bisa tersenyum, seperti biasa, sikap penuh semangat dari Ryouta selalu sukses menggerakkan hati orang-orang di sekitarnya. Bahkan untuk beberapa orang yang belum dikenalnya. Pria itu kini berjalan menuju sebuah pohon besar dan memilih untuk menyamankan diri di bawahnya. Dia kembali melambaikan tangannya dan memberi isyarat bagi Ryouta untuk mendekat. Dan Ryouta mendekat padanya.

"Akashi Seijuurou."

"Um… Sei… Um… Seiju… Sei _Oji-san_?"

"Apa 'Seijuurou' terlalu sulit untukmu? Kalau begitu kau bisa menggunakan 'Akashi' bukan?"

Menggeleng secepatnya, Ryouta menolak keras atas usul yang baru saja diberikan padanya.

"Hm? Kenapa?"

"A—Akashi terdengar sedikit menakutkan… um… itu terdengar seperti 'kematian merah' _ssu_."

Sekali lagi tawa kecil terlepas dari pria merah, jawaban dari Ryouta memang lucu, kini tangannya terulur dan meraih tubuh mungil si pirang, membawanya untuk lebih dekat, sementara tangannya yang lain beralih untuk mengambil satu ranting kecil yang ada di sekitar mereka. Dan mulai mengukir sesuatu pada tanah basah yang tengah mereka pijaki tersebut.

"Lihatlah, ini yang kau maksud dengan 赤死 (kematian merah) bukan? Sementara milikku ditulis seperti ini 赤司 yang artinya Raja Merah, dan jika ditambahkan dengan 征 (sei) itu akan menjadi Raja Merah sang Penakluk, setidaknya kau bisa menganggapnya begitu, kau mengerti?"

Namun sayang penjelasan itu benar-benar tidak dapat Ryouta mengerti, dia bahkan tidak bisa membaca kanji atau apalah huruf yang baru saja dituliskan oleh paman barunya. Jadi hanya ekspresi kebingunganlah yang dia tunjukkan. Seijuurou mengerti, anak kecil itu tidak mengerti sedikitpun dan elusan penuh kelembutan pada puncak kepalalah yang di dapatkan oleh Ryouta.

"Baiklah, kau boleh memanggilku dengan Sei _Oji_ -san. Bagaimana, Ryouta?"

Sebuah senyum cerah bagai matahari kembali terkembang pada wajah si pirang seraya menyahut dengan penuh kebagaiaan disana.

"Um! _Mochiron!_ Sei _Oji_ -san!"

oOo

"Jadi, kau sedang berlibur disini, Ryouta?"

"Hu'um! Tapi… _Uncle_ Taiga tidak mengizinkanku untuk bermain di sungai _ssu_!"

"Dan mungkin dia juga tidak akan membiarkanmu bermain di hutan."

Cemberut, Ryouta mulai menggembungkan pipinya, paman yang satu ini ternyata tahu betul bagaimana merusak kesenangan seseorang. Karena Ryouta tahu, hal itu memang benar. Dan meskipun dia merengek pada paman biru kesayangan, hal itu juga akan sangat sulit untuk terwujud.

"Jadi, kau hanya tinggal berdua dengan _Uncle_ Taiga?"

"Hum?"

Cepat-cepat Ryouta menggelengkan kepalanya dan raut penuh kekesalanpun tergantikan oleh ekspresi penuh semangat serta kegembiraan. Terang saja, saat ini dia akan menceritakan tentang paman biru _favorite_ -nya, jadi bersemangat adalah hal wajib bagi si pirang kecil.

"Tentu saja tidak _ssu_! Kami juga tinggal bersama dengan Tetsuya _Oji_ -san!"

"Tetsuya _Oji_ -san?"

"Hu'um! Tetsuya _Oji_ -san dan _Uncle_ Taiga menikah dua tahun lalu, dan mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal di Jepang _ssu_. Etto… mungkin Sei _Oji_ -san akan bingung kenapa laki-laki menikah bersama dengan laki-laki… tapi! Tetsuya _Oji_ -san bilang itu adalah hal wajar, karena mereka saling mencintai!"

"Hm… jadi begitu?"

"Hu'um! Dan nanti, jika aku besar, aku akan mencari seseorang yang seperti Tetsuya _Oji_ -san! Dia manis dan sangat imut! Dia juga baik! Dan dan dan Tetsuya _Oji_ -san menyayangiku _ssu_!"

"Hahaha, kau sepertinya tidak akan 'mencari seseorang yang seperti Tetsuya _Oji_ -san _',_ karena sepertinya Ryouta menyukai Tetsuya _Oji_ -san, bukan begitu?"

Ryouta menunduk, ada semburat kemerahan di wajahnya, dan dengan suara kecil dia menjawab pertanyaan dari paman barunya.

"Um… mu—mungkin Sei _Oji_ -san benar… ta—tapi… Tetsuya _Oji_ -san hanya menyukai _Uncle_ Taiga… bahkan ketika mereka masih tinggal di Amerika _ssu_."

Tanpa Ryouta sadari sebuah senyum kecil terukir pada wajah paman barunya, walau mungkin ada kilat penuh luka bersarang pada kedua manik beda warna milik Seijuurou. Tangan kanannya kembali terulur, menarik tubuh kecil itu untuk duduk pada pangkuannya. Sementara tangan kirinya mulai bergerak untuk membelai helaian pirang manis yang kini berada di pangkuan.

"Hm… bagaimana jika Ryouta menceritakan tentang dirinya? _Oji_ -san sedikit penasaran, apa Ryouta tidak tinggal di Jepang selama ini?"

"Um… etto… aku tidak tinggal di sini _ssu_ … _Tou_ -san _,_ _Kaacchan Neecchan_ dan _Neecchi…_ etto, kami semua tinggal di um… California, dan tahun ini _Kacchan_ mengizinkanku untuk berlibur bersama _Uncle_ Taiga dan Tetsuya _Oji_ -san."

"Hm, jadi Ryouta tidak berasal dari sini?"

"Tidak _ssu_! _Tou_ -san dipindah tugaskan, jadi kami sekeluarga harus tinggal di California. Dulu juga _Uncle_ Taiga tinggal bersama kami, tapi setelah menikah _Uncle_ memutuskan untuk kembali ke Jepang _ssu_!"

Seijuurou kembali tertawa kecil, walau masih terbilang anak-anak Ryouta bisa menjelaskan semuanya dengan mudah. Ada perasaan bangga ketika tangannya terus bergerak, mengelus helaian demi helaian milik si pirang.

"Begitukah? Lalu, bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?"

"Huft!"

"Hm? Ada apa? Apa sekolah tidak begitu menyenangkan?"

Kembali kedua pipi gembul itu membesar, mendongakkan kepalanya, Rytouta menatap Seijuurpu dengan wajah cemberut khasnya.

"Sejak tadi, Sei _Oji_ -san terus bertanya _ssu_! Padahal… aku juga ingin tahu tentang Sei _Oji_ -san!"

"Hahaha, memang apa yang ingin kau ketahui, eh?"

"Um… Sei _Oji_ -san tinggal sendiri _ssu_?"

"Um… rahasia."

"Ugh— apa Sei _Oji_ -san sudah memiliki seorang anak?"

"Itu juga rahasia."

"Ugh— _mou_! Sei _Oji_ -san curang _ssu_!"

Tempat itu seketika dipenuhi tawa dari yang lebih tua dan geraman penuh kekesalan milik si kecil pirang. Hari ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan bagi Ryouta, bertemu dengan seorang paman baik hati dan 'misterius' dia belajar beberapa hal darinya kelembutan dan perlakuan penuh kasih adalah apa yang telah Ryouta dapatkan hari ini. Dan ada satu hal yang sangat dia sukai dari paman Seijuurou, itu adalah sentuhan penuh dengan kelembutan dari paman Seijuurou.

"Um… kalau begitu, apa besok Sei _Oji_ -san akan ke sini lagi _ssu_?"

"Hm… entahlah, mungkin ya, mungkin juga tidak."

Sepertinya membuat Ryouta cemberut, menggembungkan pipi dan memasang ekspresi menggemaskan adalah hal baru yang akan menjadi hobi Seijuurou.

"Hufft! Kalau begitu aku tidak peduli _ssu_! _Oji_ -san datang atau tidak, aku akan ke sini dan bermain sendirian! Walau aku ingin bermain dengan Sei _Oji_ -san…"

"Kalau begitu, baiklah."

"Um? _Hontou_?!"

" _Hontou ni._ "

" _Yakusoku_?"

Senyum milik Seijuurou sekali lagi terkembang, tangan kanannya kini beralih dan meraih jari-jemari kanan milik Ryouta, menautkan jari kelingking mereka, dan mengayunkannya beberapa kali.

" _Yakusoku._ "

oOo

" _Tadaima_ _ssu_ ~"

"KAU TERLAMBAT RYOUTA!"

"Taiga-kun, tolong kecilkan suaramu. _Okaeri_ Ryouta-kun."

Hal pertama yang menyambut kepulangan si pirang kecil adalah potret sang paman yang berdecak pinggang dengan penuh kedutan kemarahan pada wajahnya. Ryouta memang salah karena pulang terlalu larut untuk ukuran anak berusia delapan tahun, tapi disisi lain dirinya juga tidak menyukai ketika _uncle_ kesayangannya itu berteriak bagai singa yang siap menerkam. Ryouta yakin itu terlihat mengerikan baginya.

" _But… I'm not too late for dinner, Uncle_."

"O-M-A-E—"

"Taiga-kun, _yamete kudasai_. Lalu, Ryouta-kun kau tidak terlambat untuk makan malam tapi,"

Belum sempat _uncle_ kesayangan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, paman biru itu sukses memotongnya, berjongkok tepat di depan Ryouta, dan mulai mengelus helaian pirang milik pirang, dia benar-benar paman yang sangat pengertian, salah satu alasan kuat kenapa Ryouta menyukainya.

"kau harus mandi sebelum makan malam, kau mengerti?"

"Haaa'i~ _ssu_!"

Segera setelah menjawab pertanyaan itu Ryouta melepas kedua sepatu dan berlari menuju kamar mandi. Sementara Tetsuya sibuk membereskan kekacauan yang ada, Taiga hanya menatap sang 'istri' seakan memberikan protes atas sikap 'terlalu memanjakan' milik Tetsuya.

"Dia hanya anak-anak, Taiga-kun. Jangan terlalu keras padanya."

Dan seakan mengerti, Tetsuya segera memberikan kalimat favoritnya, serta kembali mengingatkan Taiga untuk menyiapkan makan malam mereka. Kehadiran si pirang kecil itu memang suatu kesenangan untuk keluarga kecil mereka, setidaknya untuk Tetsuya yang nyatanya memang menyukai anak-anak.

oOo

"Jadi bagaimana dengan penjelajahanmu hari ini, Ryouta-kun?"

Ryouta yang sedari tadi sibuk menyisihkan beberapa sayur yang kini sudah tidak memiliki bentuk yang jelas sukses berhenti, dan menatap penuh tanda tanya pada paman biru di depannya. Selang lima detik kemudian raut cerah bak matahari kembali tergambar pada si pirang. Dia akan menceritakan semua hal yang dia temukan hari ini, tentu saja tidak termasuk hutan dan sungainya.

"Um! Itu menyenangkan _ssu_! Apalagi aku juga bertemu dengan Sei _Oji_ -san!"

"Sei _Oji_ -san?"

Kali ini Taiga-lah yang mempertanyakan siapa itu Sei _Oji_ -san, sepertinya rasa takut dan khawatir akan pelecehan pada anak di bawah umur mulai menghantuinya terlebih ketika mendengar Ryouta menyebutkan bertemu dengan seorang ' _Oji_ -san', itu benar-benar hal buruk untuk Taiga.

"Hu'um! Dia paman aneh yang keren! Dan dia tahu banyak hal _ssu_!"

"A—aneh?"

Warna pucat menghiasi wajah sang _uncle_ ketika Ryouta memberikan jawabannya. Taiga benar-benar memiliki banyangan tidak enak, berbagai kemungkinan atas satu kata itu berterbangan di dalam kepalanya. Apakah orang itu adalah seorang pedofil yang melakukan hal aneh pada keponakan kesayangannya? Atau mungkin—

"Hu'um _ssu_! Sei _Oji_ -san benar-benar aneh! Dia mengenakan montsuki di musim panas! Bukankah itu aneh? Karena aku hanya pernah melihat _Tou_ -san mengenakannya ketika tahun baru _ssu_. Dan ketika _Uncle_ dan Tetsuya _Oji_ -san menikah."

—tapi semua kekhawatiran berlebihannya kini sirna, setelah Ryouta kecil kembali menjelaskan apa definisi aneh tersebut, entah kenapa itu sedikit melegakan untuknya.

"Jadi itu yang Ryouta-kun maksud dengan aneh? Dalam beberapa hal mengenakan montsuki di musim panas tidaklah aneh, Ryouta-kun. Mungkin saja Sei _Oji_ -san adalah salah satu dari keluarga yang mempertahankan tradisionalisme."

"Um… tra—tradi—?"

"Maksudnya keluarga yang masih berpaham pada tradisi, seperti para bangsawan yang mengenakan pakaian adatnya, Ryouta-kun mengerti?"

Entah Ryouta mengerti atau tidak tapi dia hanya bisa mengangguk ketika Tetsuya menjelaskan tentang apa itu 'tradisionalisme', dan senyumlah tipis yang Tetsuya berikan, wajar jika keponakannya tidak mengerti akan hal itu, mengingat dia hanyalah seorang anak kecil. Tangannya terulur dan beralih pada salah satu pipi berisi milik si pirang kecil, mencubitnya perlahan, Tetsuya kembali melanjutkan.

"Kalau Ryouta-kun penasaran, kenapa tidak menanyakannya ketika kalian bertemu lagi nanti?"

"Hu'um! _Mochiron_ _ssu_!"

"Tapi sebelum itu, Ryouta habiskan sayurmu!"

"EEEEHHHHH?!"

"Atau kau tidak akan pernah diizinkan untuk bertemu dengan Sei _Oji_ -san lagi."

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEE? Uncleeeeeeeeeee!"

oOo

"Hahaha, jadi _Uncle_ Taiga melarangmu keluar rumah jika tidak menghabiskan sayuran yang ada di piringmu?"

"Hu'um… dia curang sekali _ssu_!"

"Tidakkah Ryouta berpikir bahwa _Uncle_ Taiga hanya terlalu menyayanginya?"

"Um… tapi…."

Seijuurou tersenyum, tangannya beralih dan mulai menyisiri helaian lembut milik si kecil Ryouta. Dia tersenyum lembut pada si pirang kecil. Wajah cemberut milik Ryouta memang imut, dan Seijuurou tidak akan pernah menyangkalnya. Namun sayang ada sesuatu yang berubah pada wajah manis itu, ada satu warna yang menghilang, Seijuurou tahu, dia dapat melihat hal itu, lebih tepatnya hanya dia yang dapat melihatnya, dan jujur dari hati terdalamnya, hal itu akan sangat menyedihkan ketika dirinya harus melihat seluruh warna itu menghilang, nantinya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin Ryouta tanyakan?"

Ryouta menikmati setiap elusan yang dirinya dapat, dia menyukai setiap jari-jemari itu mengelusnya, rasanya nyaman dan menyenangkan. Sei _Oji_ -san benar-benar seperti sosok seorang ayah untuknya, dan disisi lain dia juga senang mempuyai teman seperti Sei _Oji_ -san. Terlebih ketika dirinya mendengar sebuah pertanyaan yang penuh akan pengertian dari paman bersurai merah itu, seperti tahu apa yang telah dia rencanakan bersama paman biru kesayangan.

"Etto…"

Kedua iris keemasan milik Ryouta menatap lekat pada wajah sang paman barunya. Ada banyak pertanyaan mengenai sosok paman tersebut. Tapi ada satu hal yang benar-benar menggangguya, bukan masalah kenapa Sei _Oji_ -san mengenakan montsuki di musim panas, ataupun apa itu tradisionalisme, pertanyaannya itu lebih pribadi —mungkin. Ryouta menundukkan kepalanya, ragu—takut— akan pertanyaannya yang dirinya akan ucapkan.

"Tidak perlu takut, _Oji_ -san tidak akan marah jika Ryouta menanyakan hal yang aneh. Dan karena Ryouta telah menghabiskan banyak sayur, _Oji_ -san akan menjawabnya dengan sungguh-sungguh kali ini."

Si pirang kecil mengangkat kepalanya, menatap dalam pada manik dwiwarna paman barunya. Apa itu benar? Kedua manik emas itu berusaha mencari kebohongan dibalik kilatan sang paman. Dan hal itu tidak pernah dia temukan. Sejurus setelahnya sebuah cengiran khas terukir di wajah si pirang.

"Ano nee, Sei _Oji_ -san, sebenarnya, kenapa etto… Sei _Oji_ -san memiliki… warna mata yang berbeda _ssu_?"

Seijuurou membelalakkan matanya, dari sekian banyak pertanyaan, dia tidak pernah menduga pertanyaan itulah yang akan diucapkan oleh si pirang kecil. Bingung adalah apa yang tengah dirasakan oleh Seijuurou, sebenarnya mudah saja jika harus memberikan sebuah jawaban 'palsu' untuk seorang anak, terlebih anak polos seperti Ryouta. Tapi dia telah berjanji untuk menjawab semua pertanyaannya dengan kejujuran, tidak mungkin Seijuurou mengingkari apa yang dia katakana sebelumnya. Sementara, jika dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya, itu hanya akan membuat masalah lain tercipta.

"Sei _Oji_ -san?"

Terlepas dari lamunannya, Seijuurou kembali mengalihkan pandangan pada anak pirang di dalam pangkuannya. Sambil mendongak si pirang kecil itu kini hanya menggumbungkan pipi dan kembali memasang raut merajuk, terlihat jelas bahwa dia ingin mengatakan 'Kau bahkan tidak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaanku!' dan tentu saja Seijuurou tidak bisa untuk tidak membiarkan tangannya beralih, memberikan sebuah cubitan pelan pada salah satu pipi berisi milik Ryouta.

"Alasan untuk orang-orang, kenapa mereka memiliki warna iris yang berbeda adalah karena kelainan pada gen mereka, tapi jika itu untuk _Oji_ -san, maka itu adalah untuk melihat sesuatu yang tak terlihat."

"Um… melihat sesuatu… yang tak terlihat _ssu_?"

"Begitulah."

Seijuurou tersenyum, dan Ryouta ketakutan, dua ekspresi yang sungguh kontras. Dengan suara gemetar Ryouta mencoba membuat konfirmasi dengan perkataan paman merahnya barusan.

" _Yu—yuurei ka?_ "

Jawaban yang sungguh menggelikan untuk didengar oleh seorang Seijuurou, tapi dia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan bagaimana Ryouta bisa menyimpulkan bahwa hal yang tak terlihat itu sebagai hantu. Karena memang caranya menjelaskanlah yang membuat si pirang kecil itu berpikir demikian.

"Bukan sesuatu seperti itu, tapi sebenarnya _Oji_ -san juga bisa melihat yang seperti itu."

"Be—benar kah?"

"Begitulah."

" _U—uso!_ "

" _Uso janai._ "

Wajah ketakutan semakin jelas pada Ryouta, sementara Seijuurou hanya bisa tersenyum penuh arti. Wajah ketakutan si pirang kecil benar-benar manis, Seijuurou tidak bisa menahan tangannya untuk mencubit pelan salah satu pipi berisi milik si kecil Ryouta.

Dan Seijuurou hanya bisa meringis kecil ketika tahu bahwa satu warna cerah kembali menghilang dari wajah ceria si pirang kecil. Berapa lama lagi ini harus berlangsung? Haruskan dia melihat semua prosesnya? Mengapa takdir begitu kejam padannya, pada mereka. Sungguh sebuah permainan langit yang mengerikan.

"Sei _Oji_ -san… ada apa _ssu_?"

Seijuurou tidak menjawab, hanya tangannya yang kembali bergerak ke atas helaian surai lembut si pirang kecil, mengacaknya gemas.

oOo

"A-n-a-k-i-t-u— lagi-lagi dia terlambat!"

"Taiga-kun, tenanglah… Ryouta-kun pasti akan kembali sebentar lagi."

"Sudah kuduga! Seharusnya aku tidak pernah mengizinkannya pergi untuk bertemu Sei atau siapalah itu!"

"Taiga-kun, tenanglah."

Bukan hal mudah bagi Tetsuya untuk menenangkan 'suami'-nya, jika hal ini sama seperti ketika mereka berada di sekolah menengah atas beberapa tahun lalu, mungkin itu tidak sulit, dia hanya perlu memukul ulu hati si rambut merah gelap, dan semua 'pun kembali tenang. Tapi kali ini jelas berbeda, terlebih ini menyangkut keponakan kesayangan. Karena nyatanya, Tetsuya juga mengkhawatirkan keponakan manis mereka.

"Dia pikir sudah jam berapa ini?!"

"… Ryouta-kun… di mana dia?"

"Aku akan mencarinya!"

"Taiga-kun, aku ikut denganmu."

oOo

"Ryouta."

"Um…?"

"Sepertinya, cukup sampai di sini saja."

"Ehhh?"

Seijuurou berjongkok, tangan kirinya yang bebes beralih untuk mengacak rambut anak pirang yang tengah protes di depannya.

"Kemarin Sei _Oji_ -san juga cuma mengantarku sampai di sini,"

Ryouta mengeratkan gandengan tangan mereka, kedua pipinya sukses dikembungkan sebagai aksi protes, tidak terima akan keputusan yang sama dari paman merahnya.

"padahal aku ingin memperkenalkan Sei _Oji_ -san pada _Uncle_ Taiga dan Tetsuya _Oji_ -san, _Uncle_ Taiga pasti senang kalau bertemu dengan Sei _Oji_ -san!"

"Mungkin lain kali."

"Ehhhhhhhh?!"

Ryouta merajuk, Seijuurou menghela napas pelan. Genggaman anak itu kini murni berubah menjadi cengkraman kuat, si pirang kecil benar-benar tidak mau melepaskan paman merahnya.

"Ryouta…"

Seijuurou menatap penuh pada anak di depannya, kembali kilatan penuh luka menghampiri manik dwiwarna miliknya. Warna itu, si pirang kecil telah kehilangan dua warnanya. Seijuurou dapat mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat, dan sebelum langkah-langkah itu datang lebih dekat, Seijuurou segera mencium kening milik si kecil Ryouta. Menentang takdir langit dengan berani ia memberikan satu warna penyelamat untuk si pirang kecil.

Setelah ini, akankah semuanya baik-baik saja?

Untuk beberapa saat Ryouta kecil hanya bisa membeku, bukan karena dia tidak pernah mendapatkan kecupan pada keningnya, hanya saja semua itu begitu mendadak, ini bukan waktunya untuk tidur bukan? Akibat kaget yang dia alami, kini cengkraman yang dia berikan sukses terlepas. Sebagai gantinya Ryouta kecil dapat merasakan cubitan pada pipi kirinya, berasal dari tangan yang barusan berada dalam cengkramannya.

"… kita akan bertemu lagi, sampai jumpa,Ryouta."

oOo

"Di sini kau rupanya!"

Baru saja Ryouta ingin memanggil kembali paman merah yang telah menjauh, sebuah suara sukses mengejutkannya. Dengan gerakan pelan dan penuh ketakutan dia memutar kepala dan menemukan penampakan penuh kemarahan milik _Uncle_ -nya.

* * *

 **To be Continue**

* * *

A/N: Fiuuuh~ akhirnya saya membuat ini. Awalnya sih pengen dibikin oneshot, tapi karena jadi panjang banget, akhirnya saya pilih twoshot aja. Entah kenapa saya jadi bikin Sei kayak pedofil…/digorok/ Soal kanji Sei, sebenarnya saya kurang ngerti, jadi maaf kalau itu gak sesuai kebenarannya/?/

Oh iya, saya baru nonton Hotarubi no Mori E, dan entah kenapa ada kemiripan di settingnya, kayak hutan sama musim panasnya, saya baru tahu kalau kebetulan itu ternyata agak mengerikan, mengingat saya udah lama banget bikin Bad Omen, dan kayaknya udah jamuran juga gegara kelamaan dianggurin/GAK!/. Tapi katanya sih Hotarubi no Mori E endingnya juga menyedihkan, saya masih belum kelar nontonnya. Harapan saya sih bisa nyelesaiin chapter dua Bad Omen secepatnya, tapi kayaknya mustahil/hiksu/

Nah terakhir, mohon review-nya ya ^^ masukannya juga, saya terima kritik, tapi jangan terlalu pedas(?) kokoro saya gak sekuat itu soalnya ehehehe~


	2. Chapter 2

Bad Omen

Chapter 2

Disclaimer :

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning : AU! Typo(s), Yaoi, BL

Pair : AkaKi, Kami!AkaKid!Kise, Slight!KagaKuro

Genre : Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Rating : T

Summary: Langit itu jahat, lihatlah mereka mulai bermain akan nasib sekarang. Dosa apa yang telah dia perbuat? Dosa apa yang telah mereka lakukan? Kenapa cincin nasib hanya membawanya pada kesedihan? Apakah kebahagiaan memang tidak pernah ada? Ilusi apa yang bahkan sanggup mempermainkan seorang Dewa?

* * *

oOo

"Di sini kau rupanya!"

Baru saja Ryouta ingin memanggil kembali paman merah yang telah menjauh, sebuah suara sukses mengejutkannya. Dengan gerakan pelan dan penuh ketakutan dia memutar kepala dan menemukan penampakan penuh kemarahan milik sang _Uncle_.

" _U—uncle…_ i—ini…"

Ryouta memejamkan mata. Itu mengerikan, melihat mata menyala milik paman Taiga-nya benar-benar mengerikan. Tubuh kecil si pirang mulai gemetar ketakutan, kalau saja tidak ada sepasang tangan lembut memeluknya, mungkin Ryouta kecil tidak akan pernah berani untuk membuka mata sampai saat ini.

Tepat ketika ia membuka mata, helaian biru mudalah yang menyambutnya. Pelukan hangat penuh sayang dari Tetsuya _Oji_ -san membuat Ryouta kecil berani untuk menyampaikan permintaan maaf. Terlebih dengan bisikan pelan dari paman birunya.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, Ryouta-kun."

" _Go—gomenee ssu…_ "

"Ucapkan itu pada _Uncle_ , dia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu."

Tetsuya melepaskan pelukannya pada Ryouta, dia bergeser beberapa langlah, memberi ruang pada sang suami untuk melihat penuh keponakan tersayang mereka.

Kedua iris gelap Taiga sedkit melembut, dia mendekat pada keponakan kecilnya, Taiga berjongkok dan mengambil kedua tangan si pirang kecil, menatapnya tepat pada dua keping keemasan milik Ryouta. Menunggu.

" _I'm sorry… uncle…_ "

Ryouta tahu dia bersalah, dia telah membuat kedua pamannya khawatir, dengan wajah bersalahnya Ryouta kembali mengucapkan kata maaf. Dan walaupun _Uncle_ Taiga melakukan semua hal ini, Ryouta kecil yakin akan ada agenda lain nantinya.

"Apa kau bermain di dalam sana, Ryouta?"

Ryouta mengangguk, Taiga mendengus. Bagus. Memang bukan sungai, tapi hutan tetaplah berbahaya. Taiga mengambil napas dalam dan menghembusnya perlahan, baiklah, sepertinya keponakan tercinta harus mendapat kedisiplinan.

"Mulai sekarang, kau tidak boleh bermain di dalam sana lagi."

Itulah yang dikatakan sang _Uncle_ , dan Ryouta jelas tidak terima. Tepat setelah sang paman bangkit berdiri dan mulai mengambil kembali langkah-langkahnya, Ryouta mengekor, melayangkan protes dengan suara manja yang khas.

"Ehhhh? _Uncle_ kenapa?"

"Terlalu berbahaya untuk bermain di hutan, Ryouta."

"Aku janji akan pulang tepat waktu!"

"Tidak."

" _UNCLE_!"

Selagi suami dan keponakannya tengah meributkan hal itu, Tetsuya hanya bisa tersenyum simpul, mungkin dia harus membantu keponakannya lain kali. Saat ini Tetsuya tidak segera mengambil langkah, ada perasaan aneh yang menghentikannya ketika dia berniat untuk melangkahkan kaki—demi menyusul suami dan si keponakan kecil.

Kedua iris biru milik Tetsuya bergulir, menatap awas pada beberapa pepohonan di belakang. Entah bagaimana dia bisa merasakan sepasang mata tengah mengawasi mereka. Apa itu hanya perasaannya?

"Tetsuya _Oji_ -san!"

Ryouta berteriak, Tetsuya mengerjap, tersadar dari pikirannya sendiri. Dari kejauhan dia dapat melihat pipi berisi milik si pirang kecil tengah membengkak, apa yang baru saja Taiga lakukan pada keponakan mereka?

Tetsuya menghela napas, sebelum senyum sedikit terkembang dia segera mengambil langkah—setengah berlari— untuk menyusul dua orang berharganya.

.

.

"Tetsuya _Oji_ -san… tolong beritahu _Uncle_ , aku—aku tidak akan pulang terlambat lagi…."

Ryouta merengek.

"Tetsuya, katakan padanya, bahwa dia tidak akan bisa pergi ke manapun setelah ini."

"Akan lebih baik jika kita membicarakanya di rumah, Ryouta-kun, Taiga-kun."

Satu garis lengkung ke atas terukir pada wajah Seijuurou ketika bagimana berisiknya Ryouta menanggapi kedua paman yang telah ia dengar. Dari balik pepohonan dia terus melihat ke mana mereka pergi, dan satu bisikan kecil kembali terlepas darinya.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, Ryouta."

oOo

"Ryouta-kun, boleh _Oji_ -san masuk?"

"Hum."

Jawaban singkat dari Ryouta sukses membuat Tetsuya menghela napas pelan, tangannya terulur, meraih knop pintu kemudian memutarnya. Kedua _azure_ -nya menatap penuh pada sosok pirang mungil yang tengah menggembungkan pipi. Merajuk.

Setelah makan malam beberapa saat lalu Ryouta benar-benar tidak bisa membuang wajah kesalnya, tidak ada senyum, tidak juga tertawa, bahkan jika boleh dikatakan Ryouta sama sekali tidak berniat untuk ikut makan malam bersama _Uncle_ Tagai-nya.

Karena itulah Tetsuya hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, sementara kedua kaki kini berjalan mendekat, mempersempit jarak antara dirinya dan tempat tidur kecil milik Ryouta.

Ryouta memalingkan wajah.

Tetsuya menghela nafas pelan.

"Ryouta-kun marah pada _Oji-_ san?"

Kali ini Tetsuya berhasil, setidaknya keponakan tersayang melirik padanya, membuat raut wajah bersalah lucu yang segera mendapat usapan hangat pada puncak kepalanya. Ryouta tidak memberontak, hanya menunduk penuh perasaan bersalah.

"Ryouta-kun tahu? _Oji-_ san, punya satu cerita untuknya…"

Tetsuya sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat Ryouta menatapnya penuh tanya dengan ekspresi yang benar-benar menggemaskan, tapi sebelum Ryouta membuka mulut, si biru segera melanjutkan kalimatnya, membuat rasa penasaran bertambah untuk si pirang kecil.

"… cerita yang membuat _Uncle_ sangat khawatir."

Usaha itu sepenuhnya berhasil, walau tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Tetsuya tahu jika sang keponakan kecil tengah dipenuhi oleh rasa penasaran. Si biru semakin mendekat pada keponakan kecilnya, memeluk tubuh mungil itu dan mulai mengelus puncak si pirang.

"Ryouta-kun, ini disebut dengan tujuh warna kehidupan...

oOo

... orang-orang di sini percaya, jika setiap makhluk memiliki tujuh warna kehidupan.

Jauh kembali pada masa lalu, ketika semua dilakukan tidak dengan kemudahan, penduduk desa itu percaya, jika semua makhluk memiliki tujuh warna kehidupan. Tujuh warna yang mewakili sifat dasar dari para makhluk tersebut, terutama para manusia. Warna-warna itu akan menghilang seiringnya dengan batas usia mereka.

Warna pertama adalah **Aka** , orang-orang percaya warna merah melambangkan keberanian, ketegasan dan segala hal yang mengesankan. Pada dasarnya seorang pemimpin memiliki warna merah yang kuat.

"Tetsuya _Oji_ -san, Sei _Oji_ -san memiliki warna merah pada rambutnya, apa dia seorang pemimpin yang baik?"

Itu mungkin saja, Ryouta-kun. Boleh _Oji_ -san lanjutkan?

"Hu'um!"

Warna kedua adalah **Ki** , warna ini melambangkan keceriaan, Ryouta-kun salah satunya. Hanya dengan melihat saja semua orang akan tahu jika Ryouta-kun memiliki warna kuning yang kuat.

" _Oji_ -san, me—memangnya aku seperti itu ssu?"

Begitulah, salah satu alasan _Oji_ -san menyayanginya adalah karena Ryouta-kun yang ceria. Warna selanjutnya adalah **Kuro** , warna ini melambangkan kesedihan dan kesepian, seseorang sering terlihat gelap ketika ia bersedih, benar begitu, Ryouta-kun?

"Um... yah... _Uncle_ juga terlihat _kuro_ akhir-akhir ini..."

Begitukah? Sepertinya Ryouta-kun juga memiliki **Momo** di dalam dirinya.

" _Momo_?"

Warna kasih sayang dan cinta kasih. Semua orang memilikinya, salah satu warna dasar pembentuk kehidupan, Ryouta-kun tahu jika orang mengerikan sekalipun, dia masih memiliki warna merah muda dalam hidupnya?

Kau terlihat bingung Ryouta-kun, apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?

"Um... tidak ada ssu... lalu... yang kelima?"

Ah, yang kelima adalah **Ao** , teman dari kasih sayang, kelembutan.

"Seperti Tetsuya _Oji_ -san!"

Benarkah?

"Benar ssu! Tetsuya _Oji_ -san adalah orang yang paling lembut! Lebih lembut dari _Nee_ cchi!"

Ryouta-kun, kau tidak boleh mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu. Baiklah, selanjutnya adalah **Midori** , kebijaksanaan. Mungkin Ryouta-kun memang belum memperlihatkannya, tapi _Oji_ -san yakin jika Ryouta-kun juga akan menunjukan kebijaksanaannya suatu nanti.

"Eh... memangnya aku tidak bijaksana, Tetsuya _Oji_ -san?"

Bermain ke tempat yang berbahaya bukanlah tanda dari kebijaksanaan, Ryouta-kun.

"Hufft-!"

Yang terakhir adalah **Murasaki** , _Oji_ -san rasa untuk yang ini, Ryouta-kun sudah cukup memilikinya.

"Etto, memangnya _murasaki_ itu apa...?"

Kesabaran, _Oji_ -san rasa Ryouta-kun memiliki kesabaran yang cukup baik.

"Kalau begitu, _Uncle_ tidak memiliki _murasaki_ dalam dirinya ssu!"

oOo

... _Oji_ -san rasa, kau benar... Ryouta-kun." Cukup lama untuk Tetusya mengatakan hal itu. Tapi pada akhirnya dia hanya bisa tersenyum dan memberikan cubitan pelan pada pangkal hidung sang keponakan manisnya.

"Tetsuya _Oji_ -san kenapa selalu mencubitku ssu?"

Anak itu memberikan protes, dan kembali Tetsuya mengeratkan pelukan, sepertinya menyenangkan sekali ketika dirinya mulai memeluk tubuh mungil sang keponakan.

"Masih ada satu warna lagi."

"Eh, bukannya... _Aka, Ki, Kuro, Momo,Ao... Midori, Murasaki..._ memang apalagi yang kurang _Oji_ -san? Bukankah semuanya sudah tujuh?"

Si kecil itu memiringkan kepala, menatap bingung pada Tetsuya yang masih memeluknya. Tetsuya sendiri sepertinya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit gemas pipi keponakan tersayangnya itu.

"Ryouta-kun, masih ada satu warna mutlak, warna yang selalu dimiliki semua orang, walau tidak selalu bisa dipertahankan. Untungnya Ryouta-kun masih dan akan selalu memilikinya."

"Hum?"

Penasaran jelas tergambar pada Ryouta. Kedua iris _hazel_ miliknya menatap penuh pada sang paman, walau hanya gumaman kecil yang diucapkan, rasa penasaran yang amat sudah cukup ditunjukan oleh si pirang kecil.

" **Shiro** , artinya kepolosan. Itu adalah warna mutlak, semua orang memilikinya namun sayang seiring waktu, warna itu akan memudar."

"Um... polos?"

Tetusya tersenyum, satu kata yang dilontarkan oleh sang keponakan hanya bisa ditanggapi oleh anggukan ringan darinya, sepertinya tidak mudah untuk menjelaskan semua hal pada Ryouta-nya. Paman satu ini harus mencari beberapa kata yang tepat agar bisa dimengerti.

"Hm, Ryouta-kun tahu polos itu berarti adalah jujur atau tidak berlaku jahat?"

Si pirang mengangguk.

"Banyak arti kata polos, salah satunya adalah kejujuran dan hal baik. Ryouta-kun adalah anak yang baik dan jujur, maka dari itu selalu jaga _shiro_ yang ada dalam diri Ryouta-kun, mengerti?"

Sekali lagi si pirang hanya mengangguk, entah mengerti atau tidak, penjelasan barusan sudah cukup membuat dirinya meguap kecil. Sepertiya sepasang _hazel_ milik Ryouta mulai berkhianat, padahal ia berniat untuk terjaga lebih lama, mendengar cerita atau hanya mendapat elusan hangat dari sang paman bukanlah hal yang buruk baginya.

"Nah, sudah waktunya tidur."

Tetsuya beranjak dari tempatnya, membantu sang keponakan untuk menyamankan diri, dia juga memberikan ciuman selamat tidur pada si kecil. Setelah mengucapkan selamat tidur, Tetsuya 'pun mematikan lampu, membiarkan keponakan tersayangnya tidur dengan nyaman.

oOo

"Dia sudah tidur?"

Baru saja Tetsuya memasuki kamar tidur, sang 'suami' sudah menyambutnya. Terkadang, suaminya satu itu bertindak tidak jauh berbeda dari karakter yang sering disebut dengan 'tsundere', lucu tapi juga sedikit mengganggu.

"Taiga-kun... apa kau tidak terlalu keras pada Ryouta-kun?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Tetsuya justru memberi protes ringannya. Dia berjalan santai, sebelum berbaring di samping sang suami, meletakkan kepala pada bahu yang memang selalu membuatnya nyaman.

"Aku... hanya tidak ingin sesuatu menimpanya."

"Aku menceritakan tentang 'warna' padanya."

"..."

"Besok... Taiga-kun harus ceritakan tentang _Aka no Kami_."

"..."

" _Oyasuminasai_."

"Ouh, _Oyasumi_."

oOo

Pagi ini, ruang makan hanya diisi oleh denting sendok, wajah masam si kecil Ryouta, dan dengusan kesal oleh si pemilik rumah. Perang dingin _Uncle-Nephew_ ini belumlah berakhir. Melihat kondisi ini, Tetsuya selaku orang yang berada dalam zona netral hanya bisa menghela napas pelan.

"Ryouta-kun, setelah ini mau ikut belanja."

"Benar, _Oji_ -san? Aku mau!"

Riang, cepat-cepat si pirang menghabiskan _omurice_ miliknya. Dibanding tinggal bersama dengan paman singa, menghabiskan waktu di pasar bersama paman Tetsuya jauh lebih baik. Lagipula ada satu hal yang masih membuatnya penasaran.

Perihal warna dan hutan masih mengganggunya, dan sepertinya Ryouta kecil masih kukuh untuk bertemu dengan paman barunya.

Semetara Taiga sendiri, dia hanya diam mendapati percakapan singkat antara istri dan sang keponakan kecilnya. Tidak punya hal penting untuk diucapkan, dia masih marah atas kelakuan Ryouta beberapa hari ini, walau sebenarnya dia tahu Ryouta tidaklah sepenuhnya salah. Mungkin Taiga juga memerlukan waktunya sendiri, berpikir dan mendinginkan kepala.

"Taiga-kun itu... ayah yang baik, ya?"

Seakan tahu, Tetsuya hanya membisikan kalimatnya sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ryouta-kun, kalau sudah selesai tinggalkan saja, _Oji_ -san yang akan membereskannya nanti."

"Wiiiisssu!"

Seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh paman tersayang, selesai menghabiskan satu porsi _omurice_ , Ryouta segera kembali ke kamarnya. Bersiap, dia mengenakan topi, dan mengambil dompet pemberian _Nee_ -chan pada ulang tahunnya yang keenam, setelahnya Ryouta kecil mulai mematut diri untuk memastikan bahwa dia memang sangatlah keren.

"Yosh!"

Ini memang bukan pertama kali Ryouta pergi ke pasar, karena itu dia sangat bersemangat. Bau pasar yang khas, apalagi jalan yang akan mereka lalui, banyak tumbuhan hijau, dan satu yang terpenting adalah sebuah jembatan kecil yang entah bagaimana mirip dengan salah satu jembatan yang ada dalam game favoritnya. Cukup dengan membayangkan saja sudah membuat senang.

Selesai dengan dandannya, Ryouta segera berlari keluar. Dia mulai berputar di sekitar Tetsuya dengan sangat berisik, mau tak mau kedua paman hanya bisa menunjukan tawa kecil (dalam hal ini Taiga berusaha mati-matian menyembunyikannya), lucu memang keponakan satu ini.

Tetsuya pamit, tangannya menggandeng pelan milik Ryouta. Perjalanan mereka kali ini diiringi dengan lantunan lagu penuh suka cita dari si pirang kecil.

Seperti desa kebanyakan, tempat mereka saat ini dipenuhi oleh tumbuhan hijau. Memanjakan diri dengan segarnya suasana, salah satu hal yang sangat di sukai oleh Ryouta, California juga tidak selalu memberikan hal semacam ini untuknya. Riang, Ryouta berlompatan kecil dengan salah satu tangan bertaut bersama sang paman, sesekali dia bertanya beberapa tanaman yang menarik perhatian—cerewet memang dan hanya dibalas dengan senyum simpul dari Tetsuya.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berjalan, entah sudah berapa banyak lagu dialunkan oleh si pirang, dan entah sudah berapa banyak pertanyaan yang dijawab oleh Tetsuya. Ryouta kecil kini berlarian, merentangkan kedua tangan; menjadikan diri seperti sebuah pesawat terbang.

" _Oji_ -san! Besar nanti aku akan jadi pilot ssu!"

Berujar dengan riang, Ryouta kini berada di puncak jembatan yang menghubungkan langsung pada pasar yang ada di desa ini. Tangan masih direntangkan, dan senyum penuh warna bertabur pada wajahnya.

Tetsuya sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum simpul dan mengacak pelan helaian pirang milik keponakan kecilnya. Dia sengaja berhenti hanya untuk menatap penuh pada kedua iris _hazel_ milik si pirang kecil dan memberikan senyum lembut untuk meyakinkan cita-cita keponakan tersayangnya.

"Kalau itu Ryouta-kun, dia pasti bisa menjadi seorang pilot."

Senyum cerah itu semakin melebar, betapa Tetsuya bahagia melihatnya dan Ryouta kecil kembali melanjutkan langkah, berlari, memasuki daerah pasar sambil melambai penuh semangat pada Tetsuya—ada banyak hal yang diinginkan Ryouta kecil hari ini.

.

.

Masih dengan penuh semangat si kecil Ryouta menggigit pelan roti melon yang baru saja dirinya dapatkan. Rupanya si pirang kecil benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri ketika melihat roti manis berbentuk setengah lingkaran tersebut—padahal dia sudah cukup kenyang karena baru sarapan, atau mungkin nafsu makan Ryouta yang tidak begitu jauh dari sang _Uncle_?

Lupakan tentang nafsu makan, Ryouta kembali menggigit _melonpan_ nya serta kembali mengabsen sekitar. Banyak jajanan juga berbagai macam kebutuhan sehari-hari yang menarik perhatian si pirang, mulai dari peralatan dapur, sampai benda-benda yang Ryouta anggap antik dan untuk menghampus rasa penasaran, si pirang kecil menarik ujung kemeja sang paman.

"Hm? Ada apa Ryouta-kun?"

Menurunkan pandangan, Tetsuya menatap penuh pada keponakan kesayangannya. Ada kilat terhibur ketika melihat bagaimana Ryouta kecil masih menarik ujung kemejanya.

" _Oji_ -san, aku mau berkeliling! Bolehkan?"

Dan kini senyum kecil kembali menghiasi wajah sang _bluenette_ , beberapa saat setelahnya Tetsuya hanya mengangguk kecil. Membiarkan si pirang berlari penuh semangat, sebelum memberi peringatan singkat tentunya,

"Jangan terlalu jauh, _Oji_ -san akan tunggu di dekat jembatan nanti."

—dan dibalas anggukan dari Ryouta.

oOo

Si kecil ini sepertinya memang memiliki jiwa petualang, bermula dengan mencari berbagai jenis penganan, berakhir dengan berada di pinggir sungai yang memisahkan tempatnya berada dan hutan. Walaupun Ryouta ingat untuk tidak bermain maupun mendekati sungai—mengingat dirinya yang juga tidak bisa berenang—dan karena itulah Ryouta memilih untuk duduk di tepian sungai sambil menikmati jajanannya.

Jari-jemarinya bergerak ringan, membuka satu bungkus _yakisobapan_ dan mulai menggigit dengan penuh kenikmatan. Raut kesenangan Ryouta semakin mengembang saat bagaimana rasa itu mulai menyebar pada mulut, namun jelas hal itu tidak memakan waktu lama, karena setelah dua sampai tiga gigitan lainnya kedua iris keemasan Ryouta menangkap hal lain. Seseorang tepatnya.

Sepasang _hazel_ miliknya melebar, helaian-helaian merah itu cukup akrab untuk si kecil Ryouta. Detik-detik selanjutnya si pirang dapat dengan jelas melihat seseorang yang dirinya kenal berjalan mendekat dari seberang sana. Berhenti tepat di sisi seberang, tujuh sampai sepuluh meter darinya. Berdiri, Ryouta kecil melambaikan tangan seraya memanggil nama yang begitu disukainya.

"SEI _OJI_ -SAN!"

Riang, si kecil berteriak. Masih dengan penuh semangat dirinya melambai yang kemudian dibalas oleh lambaian pelan dari seberang sana. Paman baru yang telah menarik perhatiannya itu melemparkan senyum, senyum simpul yang membuat Ryouta melupakan segala peringatan-peringatan yang telah kedua pamannya berikan. Tanpa menunggu waktu lebih lama, Ryouta mengambil langkah, berlari, menelusuri tepian sungai. Bahkan dia tidak sempat memutar pandangan hanya untuk menoleh raut ganjil dari sang paman barunya.

Ada banyak hal yang ingin Ryouta tanyakan, ada berbagai hal yang ingin Ryouta sampaikan, beberapa hal seperti cerita sang _Uncle_ Taiga yang melarangnya untuk bermain di hutan, sampai perihal tujuh warna yang diberitahukan oleh Tetsuya _Oji_ -san sepertinya akan menjadi cerita menarik untuk dia berikan pada Sei _Oji_ -san. Hanya itu yang dia pikirkan—bahkan penganannya 'pun dilupakan.

Dan ketika kedua kaki mungilnya tertaut, tidak sengaja karena langkah yang terlalu dipercepat, Ryouta mulai kehilangan keseimbangan. Kedua iris _hazel_ melebar. Tubuh kecil Ryouta condong ke sisi kanan, membuatnya jatuh pada sisi miring, sedikit terguling dan berakhir dengan sambutan dingin dari air sungai.

Sayangnya tidak ada yang memberi tahu, jika tepian sungai itu memiliki kedalaman lebih dari dua meter.

.

.

oOo

Hari ini cerah, ada sedikit asa dari Seijuurou, teruntuk sang pirang tercinta.

Dia tahu jika paman anak itu tidak akan mengizinkan si kecil untuk bermain di hutan, dengan jadi pendengar yang baik, hal itu sudah cukup untuk diketahui. Namun entah bagaimana perasaannya, hanya saja Seijuurou bisa sedikit bernapas lega. Kenapa?

Jelas karena ia tidak akan bertemu dengan si pirang kecil, tidak akan ada hal baik yang akan dimiliki si kecil jika mereka terus bertemu. Sisi baik lainnya, si pirang tidak akan kehilagan warna lebih jauh—dan bagi dirinya sendiri, Seijuurou tidak perlu menyaksikan kehilangan untuk yang kedua kali.

Kehilangan orang tersayang.

oOo

Tempat ini tenang, terlalu tenang, jelas karena Taiga sedang melakukan meditasi, perenungan. Memang jarang, tapi jika harus mengingat apa yang telah dia ucapkan pada keponakan kecilnya, sepertinya wajar jika Taiga melakukan sedikit perenungan.

Itu benar, dia memang sudah keterlaluan, semarah itu pada si kecil, belum lagi semua itu bukanlah kesalahan Ryouta sepenuhnya, dia juga bersalah karena tidak memberi peringatan yang jelas. Dan mungkin menemani Ryouta bermain setelah dia pulang nanti bukanlah pilihan yang buruk.

"Yosh!"

Senyum penuh keyakinan terpampang pada wajah sang pemilik rumah, nanti, saat Tetsuya dan Ryouta kecil pulang, dia akan mengucap maaf, mengajak mereka untuk piknik, dan jika beruntung mungkin saja dia bisa bertemu dengan 'Sei _Oji_ -san', seorang paman baru yang telah menarik perhatian keponakan tersayangnya.

Berajak, Taiga berniat mencari beberapa referensi untuk menu piknik mereka nantinya—

DRRRRRTT DRRRRRRTTT

—yang terhenti ketika getar keras dari ponsel menyapa kantong celana, cepat Taiga merogoh ponsel tersebut, alisnya berkerut ketika mendapati nama sang istri tertera di layar.

Apa terjadi sesuatu?

Tidak ingin pikiran buruk menguasai, Taiga segera menekan tombol penerima—dan—

 _[Ta—Taiga-kun_ — _]_

—disambut oleh suara penuh kecemasan dari seberang sana.

oOo

Ada perasaan aneh ketika Seijuurou kembali mengingat kenangan masa lalunya. Ada rasa rindu yang membuatnya ingin bertemu, rasa rindu yang tak asing kala ia menatap kedua keping _hazel_ milik si kecil Ryouta. Ada hal yang membuat Seijuurou teringat pada sepasang iris yang dulu selalu berada disampingnya.

Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya terus bergerak, menyusuri hutan, terus dan terus, ada sesuatu yang menariknya. Pepohonan membatasi penglihatan, teduh dan nyaman, nakal, ingatan masa lalu kembali hadir. Helaian pirang yang kala itu berlari kecil, bibir mungil yang selalu menyunggingkan senyum lebar, sepasang iris yang selalu merefleksikan dirinya, satu tangan yang selalu menunjuk entah kemana, sementara tangan lain menarik miliknya, menuntun lebih jauh, membawanya pada ujung dari para pepohonan, tepian sungai yang membatasi dirinya dengan padang rumput luas di seberang sana.

Kedua iris dwiwarna miliknya sedikit menyipit kala cahaya matahari dengan lancang mengganggu fokus, dan melebar saat mendapati sosok yang tak asing berada di seberang sana. Tangan-tangan mungil yang membuka pelan bungkus satu penganan, helaian pirang yang bergerak lambat, wajah penuh kesenangan ketika dia berhasil mendapatkan satu gigitan pertama.

Apa Seijuurou tengah berhalusinasi?

Kondisi di seberang sana memang sudah jauh berubah dari puluhan—atau ratusan—tahun silam. Tempat yang dulu hanya dihiasi hamparan rumput luas kini dipenuhi oleh para manusia yang membangun berbagai macam tempat untuk jual beli, dari yang permanen hingga semi permanen. Tapi jelas bukan itu yang menarik perhatiannya.

Anak yang ada di seberang sana, apa yang tengah dia lakukan? Memakan bekal di tepi sungai?

Bukan hanya itu, kali ini apa yang harus Seijuurou lakukan, haruskah ia berbalik? Haruskah ia mendekat lebih jauh? Atau haruskah ia tetap berada di sana?

Pilihan terakhir, dan sempurna berakhir pada pilihan kedua ketika anak itu melihat kearahnya. Sepasang iris _hazel_ yang menatap penasaran, menarik Seijuurou untuk lebih mendekat.

Kenapa sepasang _hazel_ itu selalu menariknya?

Kenapa senyum dan lambaian itu semakin membuatnya rindu?

Kenapa semangat anak itu selalu berhasil membuatnya tersenyum?

Kenapa respon tubuhnya selalu menjawab apa yang dilakukan si pirang itu?

Seijuurou tidak tahu, namun tanpa sadar dia membalas lambaian si pirang kecil, senyumnya juga masih menggantung, setidaknya sampai kedua iris dwiwarna miliknya mengikuti pergerakan penuh semangat dari si pirang kecil.

Perasaan cemas dan khawatir segera menyelimutinya. Ekspresi Seijuurou mulai sulit diartikan. Ada yang salah, ada yang salah dari ini semua, dan itu benar. Ketika Seijuurou memikirkan akan sebuah kesalahan yang mungkin terjadi, tiba-tiba—

"Eh?"

—kedua irisnya menangkap bagaimana semua itu berjalan, dan tepat setelahnya, sepasang iris milik Seijuurou melebar kala tubuh mungil itu sukses kehilangan keseimbangan, belum sempat ia bergerak, suara riak air sudah memenuhi indra pendengar.

oOo

.

.

Ryouta kecil tidak pernah tahu jika tenggelam itu menyakitkan, sesak, juga membuat telinganya berdenging. Sebisa mungkin Ryouta menahan napas kala kedua tangan serta kaki bergerak ke sana-sini, berpikir bahwa hal itu akan membantunya naik ke permukaan. Yang—menurut Ryouta—anehnya tidak membuat tubuhnya begerak sama sekali, bahkan dengungan semakin membuat telinga sakit.

Ini aneh, padahal Ryouta sering melihatnya, ketika seorang perengang melakukan gerakan kaki yang seperti saat ini dia lakukan, mereka bisa muncul kepermukaan dengan muda, lalu kenapa dia tidak bisa?

Oh _Kami_ -sama, apakah Ryouta benar-benar tidak bisa muncul kepermukaan? Apakah Ryouta akan selamanya tenggelam? Apakah Ryouta akan kehilangan nyawanya? Apakah—

Sesak, sesak ini semakin memenuhi dadanya, tuntutan akan oksigen membuat Ryouta kecil yakin jika paru-parunya sudah mengecil seperti yang pernah dialami oleh Sandy Cheeks dalam serial kartun Spongebob Squarepants yang menjadi salah satu favoritnya.

Haruskah Ryouta mengambil toples acar? Di mana dia bisa mendapatkannya?

Dan hal itu benar-benar tidak bisa membantu, Ryouta sudah mulai kehilangan tenaga. Gerakannya semakin pelan, bahkan hampir tidak bergerak sementara kedua matanya mulai memenas. Apakah bisa terlihat jika dia tengah menangis sekarang? Kedua iris _hazel_ itu menutup, bayangan negatif akan kehilangan dan perpisahan menghantui si kecil.

Telinganya sakit, dadanya sesak, dia bahkan tidak bisa berteriak, apakah tidak ada yang menolongnya? Apakah tidak ada yang menyadari? Ke mana Tetsuya _Oji_ -san? Ke mana Se—

Pikirannya terhenti, kedua mata itu refleks membuka ketika ada sepasang tangan menutup kedua telinganya. Tangan besar dengan kedua ibu jari menyentuh kedua pipi miliknya, dan si kecil Ryouta merasakan waktu berhenti. Irisnya membesar. Rasa sesak entah ke mana perginya. Iris dwiwarna itu menatapnya dengan sebuah senyum lembut, menenangkan, namun Ryouta tahu ada kesedihan di dalamnya.

Kenapa?

Kenapa pamannya yang satu ini justru terlihat lebih kesakitan dibanding dirinya sendiri?

oOo

Entah berapa lama si pirang kecil terperangkap dalam iris dwiwarna di depannya. Entah berapa lama Seijuurou memberikan sebuah senyum yang sama sekali tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa sakit miliknya.

Perlahan kedua tangan mungil milik Ryouta bergerak, tidak ada yang tahu dari mana kekuatan itu datang, Ryouta kini menempatkan kedua telapak tangan pada wajah si merah, mencoba menghibur, berbagi rasa sakit yang tidak pernah dia mengerti sebelum berakhir dengan pemberian sebuah senyum, senyum cerah dengan seluruh sisa tenaga.

 _Pemandangan menyakitkan bagi keduanya, melihat bagaimana siksaan menghiasi wajah mereka. Dentang waktu berhenti dan rantai bernama siksa semakin mengerat._

 _Langit menghukumnya. Mereka berdua. Memberi papan permainan bernama takdir._

 _Memutar semuanya, mempermainkan asa dan rasa._

 _Hukuman atas cinta yang tak pernah dikecap, apakah semenyakitkan ini?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **A/N** : Yoshaaaa! saya kembali dengan Bad Omen, dan sepertinya rencana 'kelar-dalam-dua-sampai-tiga-chapter' itu gagal total/menangis dengan dramatis/ditendang/

Tapi saya juga gak bisa mastiin sih, mungkin cerita kali ini bakal kelar dalam empat sampai lima chapter, semoga saja bisa saya tulis secepatnya-mumpung masih gak maruk sama skripsi.

Ngomong-ngomong, chapter depan keluarga kecil Kise bakal nongol, dan scene KagaKuro juga bakal diperbanyak, saya jadi gemes buat nulis mereka :3

Terus terima kasih buat review-nya, jujur, saya semangat buat nulis waktu baca review minnatachi ^^

Semoga chapter kali ini gak mengecewakan, dan saya harap gak bakal ada lagi typo-typo yang mengganggu atau tidak mengganggu. Semoga yang penasaran Sei rasa penasarannya juga sedikit bisa terjawab ^^

Nah, terima kasih buat yang sudah baca fanfic ini, terima kasih juga buat review-nya ^^

Dan kalau berkenan, saya juga nunggu saran atau kritik lainnya ^^ (note: jangan kasih kritik pedas onegaaaaaaiii ...)


End file.
